Apenas uma palavra
by Dama 9
Summary: Em resposta ao desafio da Saorysan. É ano novo, tempo e novos sonhos, isto é. Se vc ñ é uma deuas constantemente vigiada por uma ordem de cav s que lhe coloca sob um pedestal de cristal, mas apenas uma pessoa pode mudar isso. Shaka e Saori


Em resposta ao desafio da Saory-san.

**Apenas uma palavra...**

**by Dama 9 **

**♥**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, mas eu ainda não perdi a esperança de que o Saga ainda cai de paraquedas no quintal de casa XD. Feliz Ano Novo pessoal.**

**♥**

**N/a: A todos que estão acostumados com a Saga que estou escrevendo, devo avisar que essa fic é uma UA, ela se passa no santuario mesmo, mas está num universo alternativo aquele que criei para a saga que da sequência ao animê.**

**♥**

A noite não podia estar mais bela, as estrelas brilhavam de maneira tão intensa que cada vez que olhava para o céu, sentia ímpetos de tocá-las.

Os pés descalços afundavam na areia, enquanto se afastava da praia do Cabo. Ao longe ouvia a musica rolando animada. Afinal, tinham muito o que comemorar aquele ano, o primeiro sem guerras, em que o maior milagre trazido pelo "bom velhinho" fora a volta de todos os cavaleiros.

Suspirou profundamente, os obres verdes perderam-se no negrume do mar a frente, afastava-se apenas o suficiente para evitar as perguntas e principalmente os olhares.

A garrafa em sua mão começava a pesar, com a livre ergueu parcialmente a barra do longo e decotado vestido vermelho, para em seguida rir quando os pés afundaram novamente na areia.

Riu um riso que beirava ao histérico, completamente desprovido de sentimentos. Ainda se lembrava dos olhares, aqueles. Chocados, surpresos e porque não dizer piedosos ao verem a pobre deusinha tentar ser mortal.

Tropeçando na areia, parou de andar apenas para levar a garrafa de champanhe aos lábios. Com uma careta sorveu um farto gole do liquido espumante que desceu agridoce pela garganta.

-Estúpida! – Saori resmungo para si mesma, com a voz embargada pelos últimos meio litro de champanhe que ingerira.

Voltou a andar, ignorando as vozes de protesto de seus cavaleiros quando avisou estar saindo. Um a um, ouviu-os se proporem a lhe acompanhar, mas pela primeira vez em muito, foi taxativa e convincente o suficiente para deixar bem claro que queria ficar sozinha, ou melhor, não queria nenhum deles em seu pé como cão de guarda.

Dane-se aonde iria parar, queria pelo menos dessa vez fazer o que lhe desse na telha e não, algo voltado para um bem maior. Estava cansada de viver num pedestal de cristal, onde ninguém ousava se aproximar, com medo de que pudesse quebrar.

Parou próxima aos rochedos da enseada, sentindo-se um pouco atordoada, deixou a garrafa sobre a areia e sentou-se, ignorando completamente o estrago que provocaria no belo vestido de seda vermelho.

Logo seria meia-noite, ano novo... Mais trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias de incertezas e limitações; ela pensou em meio a um suspiro melancólico.

Os primeiros fogos começaram a cortar o céu, explodindo numa imensa cortina de estrelas multi-coloridas.

Meia-Noite!

Ano novo!

Novas chances!

Para que? – a pergunta chegou de surpresa, mas não quis se calar.

Um novo ano esperando novas ameaças? Vivendo sob um pedestal? Se fosse assim, preferia que não chegasse.

Desejava mais, muito mais do que estava vivendo. Poderia ser patético para alguns, mas essa era a vida que almejava. Liberdade! Como voar pelos céus com asas abertas e velozes, tocando as nuvens, depois mergulhando no mar infinito. Cavalgando entre sonhos, vivendo como se tudo fosse acabar em um segundo.

-Sede!

Sobressaltada e sob os efeitos do álcool, seu reflexo foi mais lento ao virar-se em busca da voz que lhe chamara a atenção, embora tenha chegado a seus ouvidos de maneira tão suave quanto uma caricia feita pelo Senhor dos Ventos.

Longos cabelos dourados, que rivalizavam com o brilho intenso da lua, orbes indecifráveis e cheios de segredos, nem azuis nem verdes, mas incrivelmente sedutores e fascinantes. Seus passos eram curtos, quase felinos...

**Sede!**

**Desejo atroz que domina a alma**

**Ânsia insaciável e poderosa.**

-Há muitas formas de definir aquilo que sente, minha deusa; a voz era calma, suave e embriagante. Ou tais sentimentos haviam surgido tão de repente apenas agora devido ao champanhe?

Piscou seguidas vezes, poderia jurar que vira despontar naqueles lábios úmidos e sedutores um sorriso, mas talvez jamais soubesse.

A aproximação era constante e seus sentidos revelaram-se grandes traidores, havia deixado claro que queria ficar sozinha, porque raios então ele estava ali? –ela pensou exasperada.

Observou-o com atenção, procurando algum traço de piedade naquelas faces tão angelicais, mas nada... Aquele não parecia ser metade do cavaleiro que conhecia até poucas horas atrás.

Os pés descalços avançavam sobre a areia, as roupas brancas e largas pareciam ser feitas para serem tiradas, o dorso nu em contraste com a pele alva eram banhados pela lua. Nem mesmo Michelangelo seria capaz de definir todas aquelas curvas, seja sobre um teto ou sobre uma tela.

Inconscientemente, seus olhos buscaram por uma visão mais ampla de toda aquela paisagem que lhe era ofertada pelos deuses. Sim! As deusas do destino eram tão sádicas e irônicas, agora só faltavam as maçãs e a bandeja de prata para acompanhar aquele banquete sedutor que tomava conta de sua mente e instintos.

Balançou a cabeça freneticamente para os lados, aquilo não era certo! Alias, estava tudo errado, jamais pensara nele daquela forma e parecia ainda mais insano começar a fazê-lo agora. Mesmo se pudesse jogar a culpa no álcool, sabia que a realidade era um pouco mais forte do que qualquer imaginação, principalmente porque ele estava ali.

Em carne e osso, tão real quanto os fragmentos de estrelas que se desprendiam dos céus e tocavam as areias da praia.

-Cada um acredita naquilo que melhor lhe satisfaz; ele falou num tom rouco e aquele fino sorriso ameaçou despontar-se em seus lábios novamente. Sim! Ele sorria, mas um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas alertando-lhe que isso não queria dizer exatamente algo bom.

**Satisfação**

**Palavra tentadora e cheia de promessas...**

Por um momento pensou que ela fosse recuar, porém não foi isso que viu, um brilho intenso tomou conta dos orbes verdes alertando-o para que parasse. Entretanto já estava ali e não tinha a mínima intenção de se deter.

A noite estava magnífica para uma caminhada, fora isso que pensara à pouco tempo atrás, antes de seus pensamentos serem tomados pela imagem de uma deidade silvestre que irrompera pela praia, mais bela e formosa do que a própria Afrodite.

A musica estava alta e sua cabeça parecia que iria explodir, detestava todo aquele barulho. Céus, como detestava. Precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas enquanto Aldebaran estivesse do seu lado, falando e falando, seria impossível.

-Parece que Athena chegou; o cavaleiro de Leão comentou, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

Como os demais, ainda não haviam aceitado completamente a idéia de que a reencarnação da lendária deusa, agora vivia na terra sob o corpo de uma adolescente. Mas ele já estivera errado uma vez e descobriu poucos segundos depois que estava nova e completamente errado.

Os longos cabelos lilases estavam presos no alto da cabeça por um delicado coque, o corpo normalmente coberto por tecidos alvos, que mantinham aquela imagem intangível e etérea a todos, dera lugar à exuberância de tecidos vermelhos e da mais pura seda, que prendiam as atenções até mesmo de um homem santo.

Os pés delicados tocavam a areia, enquanto o tecido fino esvoaçava com cada um de seus passos. Seus olhos a seguiram por infindáveis minutos, como possivelmente os dos demais também o faziam.

Não, aquela definitivamente não era a mesma menina que ocupava o décimo terceiro templo e sim, um demônio disfarçado de anjo, capaz de levar-lhe até o limite de sua sanidade.

Então tudo aconteceu, começaram apenas com alguns murmúrios, depois as vozes foram se alterando. Observou-a conversar calmamente com uns poucos cavaleiros, provavelmente aqueles que conhecia a mais tempo, antes das vozes tornarem-se exasperadas.

Pobres tolos! Pobres tolos! –repetiu isso a si varias vezes e ainda as repetiria muitas outras ainda naquela noite.

A voz dela irrompeu em meio a musica, agitada e porque não dizer agressiva.

-Eu vou sozinha!

-Mas Athena! – um cavaleiro que pouco lhe importava, questionou-a.

-Eu-vou-sozinha! –ela falou pausadamente e mesmo a distancia pode notar o queixo delicado tremer de irritação, enquanto os orbes verdes levemente enegrecidos tinham um brilho irado.

É, como era bom estar errado; ele pensou com um fino sorriso nos lábios, tão imperceptível a aqueles que lhe conheciam e sabiam que dificilmente sorriria por algo banal.

Deixou-se perder-se entre a multidão, enquanto sentia a presença dela se distanciar em meio as areias da praia. Aquela noite estava longe de terminar e nem mesmo o soar da meia-noite seriam um problema.

**Sedução**

**Jogo perigoso onde todos podem **

**Perder ou ganhar**.

Observou-o parar a um passo de si, levou a garrafa novamente aos lábios, ignorando o gosto amargo que tomara conta da champanhe agora quente. Levantou-se, disposta a ir embora e acabar de uma vez com o fiasco daquela noite, pelo menos com um pouquinho de dignidade.

Iria caminhando para a casa, não pretendia correr o risco de beber mais do que já bebera e passar pela humilhação de ser carregada até lá, por um dos "cães de guarda". Como ela mesma dissera quando tentaram contestar sua decisão de sair, alegando que ela por "segurança" não deveria ficar sozinha.

Definitivamente não queria ninguém em sua companhia por obrigação, já passara daquela fase de menina mimada, que achava que tinha o poder sobre as almas das pessoas, em suas mãos.

Suspirou cansada, jogou a garrafa na areia e se levantou. Em questão de segundos viu o mundo girar a sua frente e uma nova explosão de estrelas irromper nos céus. Fechou os olhos buscando apoio, enquanto o ar parecia impregnado com um perfume intenso regado a muita champanhe.

Braços fortes a acolheram, impedindo a queda...

**Sonho**

**Estado de letargia e inconsciência**

**Onde seus desejos tomam forma, sabores e calor.**

Sentiu os músculos rijos do peito dele em suas costas, o liquido espumante começou a correr pela areia, enquanto o tempo parecia caminhar de maneira mais lenta.

-O que quer aqui, Shaka? –a jovem de melenas lilases indagou confusa, dando-se por vencida e ignorando os anseios por uma fagulha de dignidade. Iria despencar a qualquer momento, mas se isso fosse acontecer, pelo menos que fosse em algo gostoso de se apoiar.

-Há muitas formas de responder essa pergunta, porém não sei qual delas você não vai querer ouvir; ele respondeu.

Piscou confusa, ouvindo um riso abafado atrás de si, enquanto a respiração quente dele deslizava pela curva de seu pescoço, indo posar sobre o ombro. Ele devia ser proibido de fazer isso! –ela pensou, sentindo um breve tremor correr pelo corpo todo, como uma carga de eletricidade.

-É ano novo, deveria estar comemorando; o cavaleiro continuou, envolvendo-lhe a cintura com os braços, impedindo uma possível fuga. –Mas pelo contrario, você não me parece nem um pouco satisfeita;

-Creio que isso não seja da sua conta, cavaleiro; Saori exasperou num tom glacial.

É, realmente tudo aquilo era efeito do álcool; a jovem concluiu em pensamentos, moveu o corpo de forma que pudesse se soltar dele, mas foi com surpresa que sentiu os braços se estreitarem em sua cintura, frustrando-lhe as intenções.

-Pelo contrario, minha pequena dama; ele respondeu num sussurro enrouquecido, enquanto os lábios roçavam levemente a curva de sua orelha.

Um fraco gemido prendeu-se em sua garganta, quando as unhas finas cravaram-se nos braços dele, pura e instintivamente.

-Shak-...;

-Sim! São todos uns idiotas; a voz dele sou compreensiva e não cheia de pena. Tal constatação afetou o pouco de razão de que ainda dispunha.

-Eu sei como se sente; ele sussurrou.

**Sentimento**

**Palavra intangível e de múltiplos significados.**

Uma brisa suave passou por ambos, gelada como as águas do mar e fresca como os sussurros de um amante.

Serrou os orbes por alguns segundos, nunca mais colocaria uma gota de álcool na boca. Se fosse ficar tendo alucinações e devaneios de maneira tão insana quanto aquela seus sentidos poderiam ser seriamente comprometidos.

-O que? –ela balbuciou, sendo tragada por um vórtice de letargia, enquanto aquele corpo quente parecia moldar-se ao seu e os braços calorosos lhe davam aquela estranha e tenra sensação de "proteção".

-Confesse, meu anjo; o cavaleiro sussurrou deixando a ponta dos dedos correrem pelos braços dela, causando-lhe arrepios. –Você sabe tão bem quanto eu, que eles não são capazes de entender sua sede por viver;

-Como pode saber?

Sua voz saiu tremula, quase perdendo-se em meio ao vento que tomava conta da noite e o barulho dos estouros dos rojões.

-É o que eu vejo;

A resposta foi simples, mas cujo poder seria capaz de derrubar até mesmo as muralhas da China.

Voltou-se para o cavaleiro, encontrando seu olhar no meio do caminho. Estremeceu ao sentir o toque dele sobre sua face.

-Mas podemos fazer a diferença; ele sussurrou, traçando-lhe o contorno de seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. –Basta apenas uma palavra...;

**Insanidade**

**Estado em que qualquer pessoa perde o poder**

**de pensar e agir por conta própria.**

Aquilo era tentador, porém igualmente perigoso. Queria acreditar que com ele seria diferente, mas não era nada fácil. Não depois de tudo.

-Não pense!

A voz dele tirou-lhe do meio daquele nevoeiro de incertezas, viu-se envolta em um véu quente e estarrecedor quando os lábios dele roçaram os seus.

-Apenas sinta!

Os dedos finos romperam o pequeno elástico que prendiam os cabelos, uma cascata de fios lilases caiu sobre os ombros, enquanto as respirações quentes se misturavam.

Os olhares se encontraram, nublados e tomados pelo desejo que os levava para a beira de um precipício a cada segundo. Ofegantes, os lábios buscaram-se avidamente, encontrando-se para um beijo intenso.

Sua boca cobriu a dela com uma paixão implacável, uma mão pressionando o corpo delicado de encontro ao dele, até que ela fosse capaz de sentir a pressão de seus músculos e a rigidez de sua virilidade, a outra mão atrás de sua cabeça, eliminou qualquer chance de escapatória.

Não que ela estivesse pensando em escapar. Jamais experimentara algo igual, essa paixão ardente, esta progressão insana de sensações incendiando cada átomo do seu corpo.

Um santo homem, jamais ousou pensar nele mais do que dessa forma. Entretanto agora, era simplesmente impossível pensar em algo mais do que àquele fogo liquido que corria por suas veias incendiando-lhe o corpo inteiro.

Os braços de Saori envolveram o pescoço do cavaleiro, seus lábios se entreabriram, ansiosos por recebê-lo. E ela o escutou gemer baixinho, enquanto sua boca se moveu de modo sensual e a língua acariciou a dela por alguns instantes, antes de descer e se concentrar no colo, enquanto com mãos ágeis, as delicadas alças do vestido vermelho eram empurrada em direção a chão.

Andou lentamente até onde a areia era mais fofa e seca, levando-a consigo. Os corpos se moviam como um só, perdidos num transe de prazer, enquanto as mãos delicadas e afoitas jogavam sobre a areia as peças brancas que cobriam parcamente o corpo dele.

**Insanidade**

**Nua e Crua**

**Insanidade**

Braços e pernas se entrelaçaram, enquanto os corpos deitavam-se sobre a areia e os beijos tornavam-se insuficientes para aplacar aquela sede disposta a consumi-los num mar de chamas.

Ela era mais do que poderia imaginar e mais do que jamais ousou desejar. Os orbes enevoados fitaram-lhe em silenciosa reverencia, antes de seus lábios se unirem novamente.

**Sede!**

**Sonho!**

**Sedução!**

**Sentimentos!**

**Insanidade!**

O barulho irritante das cortinas sendo afastadas lhe despertou, abriu os olhos irritada pela luz que recaia sobre sua face. Parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir a qualquer momento.

-Tatsume! – Saori quase gritou quando o mordomo aproximou-se da beira da cama, colocando uma bandeja de café da manhã sobre o criado.

-Bom dia senhorita, feliz ano novo; ele a cumprimentou com um largo sorriso.

Seus olhos imediatamente correram para todos os lados, buscando reconhecimento do local e das condições que se encontrava. Não poderia ter sido só um sonho, ou poderia? –ela se indagou, deixando-se cair sobre os travesseiros macios novamente.

Nunca mais iria beber, nunca mais; a jovem repetiu a si mesma infindáveis vezes, enquanto o mordomo falava e falava, sem parar sobre como o dia estava bonito ou como ficara sabendo de uma infinidade de fofocas na festa da noite passada.

-Ah! Senhorita... Isso aqui estava sobre o criado; Tatsume falou entregando-lhe um envelope branco.

Sentou-se na cama, ainda sentindo a cabeça girar e os pensamentos embaralhados em sua mente, como um castelo de cartas recém derrubado. Abriu-o com mãos tremulas e sob o olhar indagador do mordomo.

**Apenas uma palavra!!!**

Não, não fora apenas um sonho; ela pensou, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Pelo visto o ano começara melhor do que jamais ousou imaginar. E se o dia primeiro já começara assim, mal podia esperar pelos próximos trezentos e sessenta e cinco que ainda tinham pela frente.

**-Fim-**

Bem, aqui vai a resposta ao desafio da Saory-san cujo tema principal era praia, ano novo, Shaka e muita champanhe. Espero q tenha gostado miga, não foi nem um pouco facil juntas esses dois XD mas adorei o desafio.

Kisus

Já ne...


End file.
